


Sometimes

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Memory, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- Journey's End, Donna sometimes feels the effects of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> My first Doctor Who fiction!

Years later, Donna would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling a strange urge to run. She’d get out of bed and make some tea in the kitchen, read yesterday’s paper, and try to forget the strange emotions boiling up inside her. She never quite understood why she wanted to run, or why she was now even more homicidal when confronted with a wasp, or why she kept looking to the stars. She didn’t know why she had named her children Lee and Rose, and she certainly didn’t have a clue where her sudden fondness for bananas had originated. She usually hated them. 

When trying to unlock her Saab after a day of work, Donna used the wrong key. The one in her hand refused to fit. She didn’t recognize it, but thought nothing of it once she found the right one. Everyone has useless keys sometime in their life.

One day Shaun said he had to go to the doctor. Donna replied, “Doctor who?”

“Doctor Harting, for my back,” Shaun replied.

“Oh.”

Donna sometimes felt strangely lonely as she worked in the office, attended the required parties, and went out with friends. She often found herself daydreaming about nothing and everything, going into what her grandfather called “drifting.” She’d hear, in the silence of everyday, a man, telling her to run. 

She saw an old advert for some diet scheme called Adipose. Donna thought that was familiar, but, having not been bothered to pay attention in school, couldn’t remember what it meant. 

The key with no lock ended up on her dresser, forgotten. Donna glanced at it every day, wondering for a second what it meant, but then deciding it was still nothing, as it had been the day before, and the day before that. Sometimes a glint caught her eye, as if the key itself were shining... but then it was nothing. She knew it was nothing, but sometimes... she believed it was something else.


End file.
